prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! WOW!
is the opening theme to Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! performed by Nakaya Sayaka, while a few lines are spoken by Cure Lovely's voice actress Nakajima Megumi, and Cure Princess' voice actress, Han Megumi. The song debuted in the first episode of the series, and for each week, a previous Cure will speak, to celebrate the 10th Anniversary of Pretty Cure with a congratulatory message. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= "Hapinesu Chāji Purikyua!" HapinesuChāji Purikyua lovely complete (Chāji!) Ureshī tanoshī koto ippai shiyou! (love) (Purikyua~wonder world) Min'na kokoro ni kagami wo motte iru yo Taiyō mitai ni kagayakou! (Hi Hi kirakkira) Kimochi hitotsu de sekai wa kawaru kara Namida mo itami mo warai tobashitai (Hapinesu Chāji) Kinō tokoton naitara Mae wo muite asu ni mukatte Ippo fumidasou! Jin Jin amējingu Jin Jin Jin Jin amējingu Hapinesu Chāji Purikyua Shiawase no baiburēshon Anata ga warau dake de yūki hyakubai Ōra Ban Ban! (Purikyua~wonder smile) Hapinesu Chāji Purikyua! |-|Kanji= 「ハピネスチャージプリキュア!」 ハピネスチャージプリキュア　lovely complete (チャージ!) 嬉しい楽しい事　いっぱいしよう! (love) (プリキュア〜wonder world) みんな心に鏡を持っているよ 太陽みたいに輝こう! (Hi Hi キラッキラ) キモチ1つで世界は変わるから 涙も痛みも　笑い飛ばしたい 昨日とことん泣いたら　前を向いて 明日(あす)に向かって 1歩踏み出そう! Jin Jin アメージング 「この胸に愛がある限り Jin Jin Jin Jin アメージング このキュアラブリーは無敵なんだから」 ハピネスチャージプリキュア 幸せのバイブレーション あなたが笑うだけで　勇気100倍 オーラBan Ban!(プリキュア〜wonder smile) ハピネスチャージプリキュア! |-|English= “Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!” Happiness Charge Pretty Cure lovely complete (Charge!) Let’s do lots of happy fun things! (love) (Pretty Cure~wonder world) There's a mirror in everyone's heart Shining as bright as the sun! (Hi Hi sparkling) I’ll change the world with one emotion, I want to laugh the tears and pain away If you cried yesterday, Face forward and head towards tomorrow By taking one step! Zing Zing amazing, "As long as there’s love in this heart Zing Zing Zing Zing amazing, Cure Lovely will be unbeatable!" Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Happiness vibration Just your smile ups my courage by 100, Aura Ban Ban! (Pretty Cure~wonder smile) Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= "Hapinesu Chāji Purikyua!" Hapinesu Chāji Purikyua lovely complete (chāji!) Ureshī tanoshī koto ippai shiyou! (love Purikyua~wonder world) Min'na kokoro ni kagami wo motte iru yo taiyō mitai ni kagayakou! (Hi Hi kirakkira) Kimochi hitotsu de sekai wa kawaru kara namida mo itami mo warai tobashitai Kinō tokoton naitara mae wo muite asu ni mukatte ippo fumidasou! Jin Jin amējingu Jin Jin Jin Jin amējingu Hapinesu Chāji Purikyua shiawase no baiburēshon Anata ga warau dake de yūki hyakubai ōra Ban Ban! (Purikyua~wonder smile) Arigatō ni wa egao ga rinku suru "gomen" wa "gomen" to hibiki au (Hi Hi mirakkuru) Kuyashi namida no mirai wa dō naru no? Kibō no kakehashi niji ni shiyou yo Daijina hito wo mamoritai tomo to deai tomo ni kanji daisuki no shinpashī Jin Jin amējingu Jin Jin Jin Jin amējingu Hapinesu Chāji Purikyua shiawase no komyunikēshon Min'na to yorokobi atte genki hyakubai pawā zenkai! (Purikyua~wonder star) Hapinesu Chāji Purikyua! WOW! Inochi aru mono subete to watashitachi wa mienai ai de tsunagatte iru yo Jin Jin amējingu #FF1493|Lo}}/ "Purikyua no tamashī ga kagayaku kagiri Jin Jin Jin Jin amējingu #FF1493|Lo}}/ Kono sekai no shiawase wa mugen nan dakara" Hapinesu Chāji Purikyua shiawase no baiburēshon Anata ga warau dake de yūki hyakubai ōra Ban Ban! Hapinesu Chāji Purikyua nando demo tachi agatte Ai suru kono sekai to min'na hyakupā mamoru Gan Gan!! (Purikyua~wonder girls) Hapinesu Chāji Purikyua! WOW! |-|Kanji= 「ハピネスチャージプリキュア!」 ハピネスチャージプリキュア　lovely complete (チャージ!) 嬉しい楽しい事　いっぱいしよう!　(love プリキュア〜wonder world) みんな心に鏡を持っているよ　太陽みたいに輝こう! (Hi Hi キラッキラ) キモチ1つで世界は変わるから　涙も痛みも　笑い飛ばしたい 昨日とことん泣いたら　前を向いて　明日(あす)に向かって 1歩踏み出そう! Jin Jin アメージング 「この胸に愛がある限り Jin Jin Jin Jin アメージング　このキュアラブリーは無敵なんだから」 ハピネスチャージプリキュア　幸せのバイブレーション あなたが笑うだけで　勇気100倍　オーラBan Ban!(プリキュア〜wonder smile) ありがとうには笑顔がリンクする　「ゴメン」は「ごめん」と響き合う　(Hi Hi ミラックル) 悔し涙の未来はどうなるの?　希望のかけ橋　虹にしようよ 大事な人を守りたい　友と出逢い　共に感じ　大好きのシンパシー Jin Jin アメージング 「この身体に勇気満ちる限り Jin Jin Jin Jin アメージング　このキュアプリンセスは最強なんだから」 ハピネスチャージプリキュア　幸せのコミュニケーション みんなと喜び合って　元気100倍　パワー全開!(プリキュア〜wonder star) ハピネスチャージプリキュア!WOW! 生命(いのち)あるものすべてと　わたしたちは　みえない愛で　繋がっているよ Jin Jin アメージング 「プリキュアの魂が輝く限り Jin Jin Jin Jin アメージング　この世界の幸せは無限なんだから」 ハピネスチャージプリキュア　幸せのバイブレーション あなたが笑うだけで　勇気100倍　オーラBan Ban! ハピネスチャージプリキュア　何度でも立ち上がって 愛するこの世界と　みんな100%守る　Gan Gan!!(プリキュア〜wonder girls) ハピネスチャージプリキュア!WOW! |-|English= "Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!" Happiness Charge Pretty Cure lovely complete (charge!) Let's do lots of happy fun things! (love Pretty Cure~wonder world) There's a mirror in everyone's heart shining as bright as the sun! (Hi Hi sparkling) I'll change the world with one emotion, I want to laugh the tears and pain away If you cried yesterday, face forward and head towards tomorrow by taking one step! Zing Zing amazing, "As long as there's love in this heart Zing Zing Zing Zing amazing, Cure Lovely will be unbeatable!" Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, happiness vibration Just your smile ups my courage by 100, aura Ban Ban! (Pretty Cure~wonder smile) Just by saying "thanks", our smiles can be connected, as "forgive" with "pardon" resonates (Hi Hi miracle) How could such despair exist in our future? With this bride leading to hope, everything would become colorful As you protect the one most important to you, the feeling of seeing friends again is like lovely sympathy Zing Zing amazing, "As long as this body is filled with courage Zing Zing Zing Zing amazing, Cure Princess will be the strongest" Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, happiness communication Feeling joy with everyone, let's make our powerful energy charge up to the max! (Pretty Cure~wonder star) Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! WOW! Every life here has an invincible love that connects us all Zing Zing amazing, "As long as Pretty Cure's soul shines Zing Zing Zing Zing amazing, happiness in this world will never end" Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, happiness vibration Just your smile ups my courage by 100, aura Ban Ban! Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, we’ll stand up again and again Protecting this beloved world with everyone at 100%, Gan Gan!! (Pretty Cure~wonder girls) Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! WOW! Audio Trivia *Out of all of openings, this one runs the longest, 01:40, because there will be a message from a previous Cure about the 10th anniversary of the Pretty Cure series at the beginning. **After episode 34 (Cure White's message), it had been reduced to 01:31, due to the reason of all the previous Cures finished their 10th anniversary messages. *This is the first opening to have two Cures from the season to have speaking lines during the song. Gallery Videos Category:Opening Songs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Songs